WTF! Gummy Bears Talk
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: Funny One-shot! The title says it all. What if Kendall and Carlos came across talking gummy bears?


**WTF! Gummy Bears Talk**

**Just a short one-shot to get rid of my writers block :P**

* * *

It was just another calm normal day at the Palm Woods, James and Logan at the pool, getting some girls and Carlos and Kendall were at home enjoying a pack of gummy bears.

Kendall was on the couch _viciously _biting the gummy bear's head of before eating it as he stared at the TV

"Hey Kendall! My name is pinky!" Carlos said in a ridiculous voice grabbing the pink gummy bear and waving it in Kendall's face.

"Carlos! Not right now, I don't want to play with the gummy bears." Kendall said before grabbing another gummy bear and calmly popping it in his mouth.

"PLAESE!" Carlos gave him his best puppy dog face.

Kendall kept a stoic look, getting the puppy dog face from Katie and the guys ALL THE TIME. It was an intense stare off, but Carlos wasn't giving into Kendall's denial.

After about 5 minutes Kendall's stoic façade slowly began to break into a small smile.

"Fine." Kendall grabbed one of the gummy bears in the bag and started to play with Carlos.

"My name is Blue and I come to destroy you." Kendall said in a deep voice, rolling his eyes.

"I will not be destroyed!" Carlos screamed and grabbed some more gummy bears and did the 'pew-pew' noises and explosions.

"I got to go to the bathroom. You better not eat the gummy bears, they will get mad and come and haunt you at night." Carlos warned before walking backwards into the bathroom, his intense gaze never leaving Kendall until he closed the door.

"Carlos, gummy bears don't talk!" He retorted

"Yes they do! They don't like being eaten by people! So they come at night and stalk you!" Carlos yelled through the bathroom door.

"1.) That sounds really creepy 2.) It's even creepier since your in the BATHROOM! And 3.) Gummy bears don't talk!" Kendall yelled after him before chewing on the green gummy bears.

"Gummy bears don't talk." Kendall mumbled to himself.

"Sure they do!" a voice said from below him. Kendall looked down and saw the blue gummy bear was standing up and talking to him. He let out a scream and jumped about 5 feet away from the couch. "Y-you a-are t-t-talking." Kendall squeaked. "No I'm dancing, of course I'm talking!" the gummy bear said sarcastically.

"No. No! Gummy bears don't talk."

"Then what am I doing now?" the gummy bears said before moving closer to him, just as Kendall took a step back.

"Is this guy crazy or something? Not knowing gummy bears talk?" a yellow gummy bear whispered from the bag to the blue gummy bear, who just nodded. Kendall at this point was terrified.

"Why are you talking to me?" Kendall stuttered trying to move away finding out he had moved to the corner of the room and had no way of getting away from the talking gummy bear.

"Do you think I want you to eat my family, huh? See here, You're mindlessly eating my family like we don't have feelings and making us do ridiculous stuff by waving us all around! How do you think I feel?" The gummy bear was coming closer to the terrified blond boy.

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall stuttered out an apology before screaming again.

"Then you insult us saying we can't talk. Who told you we all can't talk, can't you se me talking here? Huh Blondie?"

"I'm going crazy." Kendall said under his breath, putting a hand to his head and one to the island trying not to faint and to try not to believe what is happening right now. Gummy bears talk now, apparently.

"Sure you are, I'm just saying NEVER dare to eat my family again." the gummy bear gave him a stern look, if that was even possible.

"C-can I ask you how you learned to talk?" Kendall asked cautiously in a small voice. He was terrified of the small blue talking gummy bear. Who wouldn't?

"How did you learn to talk? We know how to talk since we were made just we never really find the matter to talk."

"B-but how? It's impossible! You're made out of candy?"

"We have a small part of our brain that works, just like I said, we never find the use of talking." The blue gummy bear said in a duh voice, like it was obvious and that he should know that.

"Oh ok." Kendall still looked terrified of the bear. Then his eyes widened in horror he just ate something that is now talking to him.

"So what did we learn today Kendall?" the gummy was now talking to him like he was a 4 year old

"Eating gummy bears is bad. Wait, how did you know my name.? Kendall tried to step away from the bear, even more terrified, before his back hit the wall, he cursed.

"Oh Kendall, we know more than you think." he gave Kendall a creepy smile. "You should listen to you friend Carlos, don't eat the gummy bears Kendall, just don't." With that the gummy bear went back to being a normal gummy bear.

"Gummy bears." Kendall said in a small voice before kicking the bear with his foot. He screamed and ran for cover expecting it to come back alive and start talking to him.

Kendall went and hid behind the couch.

"Hey Kendall ready to eat the gummy bears?" Carlos said running to the remaining colorful bears in the bag on the couch.

Kendall let out a scream before yelling, " No! Carlos don't! The Gummy Bears talk, a-and they told me not to eat them." Kendall still had a face of pure terror.

"Kendall I was just kidding! Gummy Bears don't talk!" Carlos started to laugh his face going red as a tomato as he fell to the ground. He didn't expect Kendall to actually believe him.

"SHHH, he might hear you!" Kendall yelled at him looking franticly at the gummy bear expecting it to come alive.

Carlos stopped for a second and grabbed one of the gummy bears and threw it at Kendall. He let out a screech before running out the room in terror.

"They really talk! They really do. Gummy bears talk!" Kendall yelled as he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Hehe your afraid of the talking gummy bears." Carlos snickered. He went and picked up the blue bear that was on the floor.

"What are you going to do tell me not eat you?" Carlos laughed as he was going to put it in his mouth.

"Oh another one is it?" Carlos heard from his hand. He looked at the now animated bear and let out a scream and ran to Kendall's room, banging on the door with his fist.

"WTF, gummy bears talk!" Carlos yelled before an 'I told you so!' was heard from the other side before he was let inside the room..

The blue gummy bear just sighed. "What am I going to do, eat you? I'm a gummy bear." he said before returning to a normal form.

Just then Logan and James entered the apartment, exhausted from the day at the pool.

"Hey look! Gummy Bears!" the yelled simultaneously diving for the bag.

* * *

**Sooooooooo what you think! Hater it, love it, or have no other words to describe it but wow or HAHAH!**

**Review :D**


End file.
